


How To Earn Your Emotional Bravery Patch Without Realising It

by snowflake97



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s02e54 Summer Belongs to You, F/M, Love Confessions, Scene Re-Write, The island - Freeform, What if Isabella didn't stop herself from telling Phineas she loves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: What if Isabella didn't stop herself from professing her love for Phineas during her speech on the deserted island in Summer Belongs to You? This is my take on what might have happened.
Relationships: Phineas Flynn/Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	How To Earn Your Emotional Bravery Patch Without Realising It

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt request from @galaxina-the-pyro on Tumblr: "So, what do you think would’ve happened if Isabella finished her “Well that’s not the boy I fell in love with!” confession in SBTY?"

“I would give anything if he would just sit down with me and enjoy this beautiful sunset.” Isabella sighed; her arms wrapped around her legs. 

Ferb, who was offering her silent comfort from her left side, noticed his panicking brother running over towards them. As he arrived, the green haired boy stepped away, knowing that the pair needed to have a talk. Maybe they could help each other out. 

As Phineas ran over, he continued his list of ideas that were all impossible, “We, we, we could—We, we we could dig a tunnel under the ocean and then we could, uh, we could...we can, we can...we...we can't.”

The redhead continued: “I can't...I can't believe there's nothing we can do to get off of this...” As the boy, who is usually full of so many ideas, spoke desperately, the raven-haired girl looked around, realising that everyone else was feeling just as dejected as Phineas. 

As Phineas trailed off, he sighed, and sat down next to Isabella. The girl watched as he curled his arms around his legs, making himself as small as possible, before unknowingly stating the one thing that only a minute before had been at the front of her mind. “I guess at least we can sit and watch this beautiful sunset.” 

Instead of feeling elation at the idea of doing something so romantic with the boy she loved, Isabella just felt her heart break for Phineas. She looked at him for a second, before realising that this wasn’t how things were supposed to go. 

“…No.” 

“What?” Phineas asked, confused. 

“No!” The girl repeated, determination in her tone, as she quickly stood up. “You are not going to enjoy this beautiful sunset!”

“I’m not?” 

“You built a rollercoaster through downtown! You made giant tree-house robots! You travelled through time for crying out loud! Twice!” She gestured wildly with her arms as she spoke, emphasising her points. 

“But, Isabella, there's nothing here for me to work with.” 

“Well, that's not the Phineas Flynn that I fell in love with!” 

“Isabella!” Phineas smiled widely. 

The girl continued on as though she hadn’t heard him. “You showed us all on Ferb's map how this is possible and I'm not gonna let you sit there and –”

“Ferb’s map!” Phineas jumped to his feet, finally coming up with an idea to get them off the island. “That’s it! Isabella, you’re the best!” 

The redhead hugged the raven-haired girl, a huge grin on his face. He then called out to his brother: “Hey Ferb. Let's see that map again.”

\---

The group made it back to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard with barely a second to spare, and only a few moments before Linda and Lawrence arrived home from their trip. With the parents’ permission, they started the welcome home party, kicking it off with a big musical number. 

Throughout the song, Isabella was in heaven. Phineas kept taking her hand, and they danced together a lot. She even thought that he threw her a flirty look when they were in the rollercoaster cart, and she sent one back. They finished the song, and Isabella noticed that Candace had gotten her romantic kiss with Jeremy. 

“Hey, where’s Perry?” asked Phineas, looking around the party. No one seemed to know, but he just shrugged. “Oh well, I’m sure he’ll turn up soon!” 

With that, Ferb took over as DJ, and the party went into full swing. Isabella was immediately dragged away by the other Fireside Girls, asking her all about what happened, and specifically about what happened in Paris. She told them about the trip, sighing as she recalled what Phineas was like in the city of love. 

Just as she got to the part about the desert island, the redheaded boy appeared at her side. 

“Hey Isabella, can I talk to you?” 

The Fireside Girls giggled, pushing their leader towards her crush. 

Phineas led them into the house, so they could have a bit of privacy. 

“So, Phineas, whatcha doin’?” Isabella giggled; her head titled in question. 

“I wanted to talk to you about what happened on the island.” He explained, gesturing for her to sit on the couch with him. 

“What do you mean?” She asked, taking a seat beside him. The girl was confused, not knowing what he might want to discuss. Sure, Phineas had been a bit frantic on the island, but Isabella would’ve expected him to discuss that with Ferb. Yeah, she had been the one to give him the pep talk that finally gave him the idea about using Ferb’s map to make a paper airplane, but she hadn’t said anything noteworthy that needed further discussion, right? 

“Your pep talk really helped me.” Phineas stated, taking one of her hands in his own. “I mean, you gave me the idea to use Ferb’s map, but you said something that really gave me the boost I needed to get us off the island.”

Isabella was still confused, and the young inventor saw her confusion written all over her face. 

“You don’t remember, do you?” He asked, slightly amused. 

“What did I say?” 

“You told me that you’ve fallen in love with me.” 

Isabella went pale, her eyes wide, and her mouth open in an ‘o’. She tried to say something, anything really, but all she managed to squeak out was an “um…” 

Phineas kept smiling at her, giving the hand he held a slight squeeze. 

“I’ve never really thought about romance before, except when it comes to other people.” He told her, reaching to grasp her other hand. “But I do know that I feel different about you than I do about Baljeet, Buford, and even the other Fireside Girls. I don’t think I would’ve built a giant haunted house if any of them had the hiccups.” 

The raven-haired girl managed a giggle at that. 

“I don’t know if I’m in love,” Phineas continued, giving both her hands another gentle squeeze, “but I do know that I like you a lot. I like-like you. A lot. And I’d like you to be my girlfriend?” He said the last part like a question, his face displaying a slightly unsure grin. 

Isabella was still unable to form words at this point, so she simply grabbed him by the shoulders and firmly kissed him. It was a quick kiss, lasting only a few seconds, but both pulled back from it with a smile. 

“Can I take that as a yes?” Phineas asked, slightly cheekily. 

“Yes, yes you can.”


End file.
